


So I Heard You Are My Sister's Friend

by vizzie1



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Aaron Dingle, Mentioned Jack Sugden, Name Changes, Robert Dingle, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vizzie1/pseuds/vizzie1
Summary: Robert tries to explain to Vic why he's taking Aaron's name after the wedding.
While I’m totally loving the idea of a hyphenated name, I could also definitely get behind Robert Dingle if he did it for the right reasons. Here's how I picture that going.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out at a quick ficlet and then got a bit longer, so I figured I'd post it here.
> 
> Are these disclaimers even necessary? Idk. Oh, well: I don't own Emmerdale, or the characters, or whatever, and I am making no money on this.  
> Also, it's not beta-d, so all mistakes are mine. My bad.

“Robert, I get that Aaron doesn’t want to change his name after just becoming an official Dingle,” Vic was getting frustrated, “but that doesn’t mean you have to change yours!”

Robert was rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Look, Vic. I _want_ to. Aaron is gonna be my family, and that means that his family is my family, too.” His eyes unfocused for a second, a half smile appearing on his face, “and Christmas made me think that maybe they’re starting to feel the same.”

“What about me? she huffed. “I’m your family, aren’t I?”

“Of course you are, Vic,” her brother answered, exasperated, “and you always will be, but you’re not a Sugden now either. Just because Aaron and I are both blokes don’t mean-“

“Yeah, I know. It’s just...” she sighed, “with Andy and the kids gone, it just feels wrong not to have any of us here to carry on dad’s name, ya know?”

Robert could feel his muscles tense. “No. Stop. Dad brought out the worst in me, turned his back on me, and gave up on me-“

“No, Rob-“

“Listen, Vic…” he pleaded. “I am gonna be so proud to share a name with someone who’s loved me when I was unlovable, seen good in me that no one else thought existed, and makes me better every single day...so proud to share a name with _my husband_. Please don’t be mad at me for that."

Vic let the words soak in for a second. “No, I’m not mad. I want you to be happy. I’m sorry…I was being an idiot.”

“No worries,” Robert replied, smirking. “I’m used to it by now.”

“Oi!” she playfully swatted at his arm.

He reached out to pull his sister into a hug. “But I love ya anyway,” he said softly into her hair.

“Yeah, I love ya too...” she replied, squeezing the hug a little tighter before pulling back and poking him in the side, “even if you are a right git sometimes.”

They both laughed, looking at each other’s lit up eyes, remembering that they’re both here and they’re both happy, and that’s what really matters.

“So,” Vic started, “Robert Dingle, eh? That’ll take some getting used to.”

“Tell me about it,” he tried to sound put out but still looked soft and fond.

Vic got a teasing look in her eyes. “You know they’re gonna make ya-“

“I know," he groaned. "Please don’t remind me,” he actually shuddered at the thought.

“You’d drink out of a welly for Aaron?” she asked, smiling, already knowing the answer.

“I do _anything_ for Aaron,” Robert stated without hesitation.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Vic replied. “You’re a Dingle already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'I Don't Know My Name' by the amazingly talented and adorable Grace VanderWaal:
> 
> "I now know my name!  
> I don't play by the rules of the game  
> So you say, I'm not trying  
> But I'm trying, to find my way"


End file.
